


Forever

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death - Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences about one detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written to [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/)'s theme set Alpha, prompts rearranged to be in roughly chronological order.

_Hell_  
Nothing could be worse than this, Shotaro thought—the boss, the closest thing he had to family, was dead, and he was stuck looking after this weird kid who barely knew left from right.

 _Freedom_  
The complete lack of structure to Philip's life outside the syndicate was dizzying.

 _Sun_  
The sky was so bright he had to shield his eyes when he went outside; it took him several weeks to get used to anything more than the dim lights of the syndicate laboratory.

 _Market_  
It was a good thing the owner of this Windscale location owed Shotaro a favor, he thought as he watched Philip gather up shirt after shirt to try on.

 _Hair_  
"Here, I just thought since you keep getting your hair in your face..." Shotaro muttered as he handed Philip a stationery clip.

 _Speed_  
The first time Philip drove the HardBoilder, Shotaro thought he was going to die.

 _Confusion_  
Philip didn't know what it was about Shotaro that made him so intriguing.

 _Devotion_  
He spent hour after hour in the Gaia Library seeking out information on Shotaro Hidari, trying to crack the mystery of what made him _him_.

 _Waves_  
When two waves interact, the interference can be said to be _destructive_ , in which case the waves cancel one another out, or _constructive_ , in which case they reinforce one another; the same can be said for human beings, but unlike waves, human emotion can _adapt_.

* * *

_Lightning/Thunder_  
Philip had left the garage to inform Shotaro about a thrilling concept called thunder, but from the way the distant rumbling made the half-boiled detective flinch, it looked like he already knew.

 _Moon_  
"PULL YOUR PANTS BACK UP!" Shotaro shouted, shielding his eyes from the result of Philip's latest lookup.

 _Life_  
Philip examined the mold-covered fruit with such a giddy fascination that Shotaro _almost_ forgot his urge to barf.

 _Potatoes_  
The glee with which Philip rattled off facts about potatoes was so endearing.

 _Chocolate_  
Shotaro sighed and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the chocolate smeared across his partner's face.

 _Sickness_  
"I'm dying, Shotaro," Philip complained through a gravelly throat, but Shotaro just rolled his eyes at his partner's melodramatics.

 _Star_  
"Don't worry, you've come to me, the greatest detective in Fuuto—" Shotaro told the concerned client in what he thought was a suave tone of voice, only to be interrupted by Philip snickering.

 _Weakness_  
If it weren't for Shotaro, FangJoker's battle against the dopant would have ended in a battlefield strewn with viscera.

 _Jealousy_  
Philip never could understand why Shotaro always fawned over every woman who walked into the office—nor could he understand why it made his chest contract like that.

 _Ears_  
"♪ I gently cover your ears with my hands to block out the painful noise, ♪" Shotaro sung, mimicking the motion with his hands on Philip's ears.

 _Melody_  
"♪ Move it down your finger, finger on the trigger— ♪" Philip retorted with a sexual leer, succeeding in making Shotaro flail with panic.

 _Tears_  
Seeing Shotaro so close to death brought a new sensation to Philip's chest and a strange wetness to his eyes, something he'd never felt before.

 _Completion_  
Double's armor split open, shining with the light of the Earth's memory, and they were one in every conceivable way.

* * *

_Sex_  
Philip had never heard of it before, so despite how eager he was to try out this "sexual intercourse" thing, the flustered Shotaro refused.

 _Soft_  
Sure, Philip could call Shotaro half-boiled—but the instant a dopant tried to accuse him of being too soft-hearted, Philip would have none of it.

 _Kiss_  
"So that's a 'kiss'," Philip murmured as Shotaro turned away to hide his burning face.

 _Technology_  
He could feel his partner's unbridled joy through the connection forged by the Double Driver.

 _Hands_  
He squeezed his partner's hand, relishing the way it felt in his.

 _Pain_  
Philip winced as Shotaro dabbed his wounds with antibiotic.

 _Innocence_  
"No one makes this city cry on my watch," Shotaro growled; Philip smirked at his naivete.

 _Taste_  
Philip pored over book after book on the subject of sex, but none of them told him what Shotaro tasted like.

 _Sky_  
They sat outside for hours, just looking up at the sky and enjoying one another's presence.

 _Clouds_  
A look of confusion crossed Philip's face when Shotaro asked him, "What do you think that cloud looks like?"

* * *

_Name_  
For all that Philip kept repeating _Raito, my name is Raito_ to himself, Shotaro would never be able to bring himself to call him anything but Philip.

 _Bonds_  
"Have you ever heard of this thing called _bondage_?" Philip asked Shotaro, who grew pale.

 _Fear_  
It seemed impossible for Shotaro to fall any further than he already had at the hands of Ryubee Sonozaki—but when Philip disappeared into that void, it happened.

 _Comfort_  
Philip's voice on the other end of the phone cut straight through Shotaro's dopant-inflicted terror.

 _Blood_  
The Sonozakis were _not_ his family.

 _Home_  
There was no place Philip would rather be than the Narumi Detective Agency.

 _Sensual_  
Maybe Philip was going to disappear tomorrow, but right now he felt so real and _there_ that Shotaro could almost forget.

 _Supernova_  
The battle with Utopia was over as quickly as it had started, and now there was no way to prevent what was going to happen; no way to replenish the life that Philip had expended.

* * *

_Death_  
The garage was quiet.

 _Rain_  
It rained for a week after Philip died, almost as though Fuuto itself were crying along with Shotaro.

 _Gift_  
Shotaro couldn't bring himself to open the book again.

 _Smile_  
It confused Shotaro to see other people laughing and smiling like nothing had happened; didn't they know the world had ended?

 _Telephone_  
He was halfway through saying "Hold on, let me just call my partner" before he realized his mistake.

 _Wind_  
He pulled off his fedora so he could feel the breeze in his hair.

* * *

_Happiness_  
"You're really back," Shotaro choked out through the lump in his throat.

 _Touch_  
A year had gone by of Shotaro being unable to hold Philip; he had plenty of lost time to make up for.

 _Heaven_  
Nothing could be better than this, Shotaro thought, arms wrapped around his partner as they laid together.

 _Forever_  
"I told you once before—no matter what happens, as long as the Earth exists, you will always be my partner."


End file.
